Electronic devices typically include image capture mechanisms capable of capturing images, still shots, and video data. Electronic devices include, but are not limited to, mobile and wearable devices. Video data can be easily captured and shared for a variety of purposes. Video data is typically recorded and saved locally or shared online. Due to ease of capture, users can save and share a large number of videos. However, users are unwillingly to spend time and effort in going through the large amount of videos to locate a specific video or moment they want to watch or share. Additionally, the video data can consume a large amount of storage space.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.